1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for programming reproduction machines such as copiers and printers, and more particularly, to touch dialogue User Interface for programming such reproduction machines.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in the jobs they do, the user interface between the machine and the operator or user, which in essence permits the dialogue (i.e., the ability to talk) between operator and machine, must necessarily be expanded if full and efficient utilization of the machine is to be realized. A suitable interface must not only provide the controls, displays, and messages necessary to activate, program, monitor, and maintain the machine, but must do so in an efficient, relatively simple, and straightforward way. For if the user interface fails in this respect, the abilities that were designed and built into the machine and which the machine owner pays for, may never be realized.
Additionally, in more complex machines, various operator skill levels must typically be provided form. At one extreme is the dedicated user; that is, the user whose principal task is to run copying jobs and/or supervising others who do. This type of operator typically requires extensive and costly training in order to become fully skilled in all the potential programming possibilities and operator situations that are possible. At the other extreme is the casual user whose principal task is running copies and doing relatively simple jobs such as jam clearance, consumable replacement, and the like. This latter type of operator requires only minimal training, and typically comprises the smallest group of operators for the machine. Intertwined with the need to accommodate operators of these and other skill levels and training is the need to maximize productivity and ease of use while enabling successful operation, not only in the country of origin but also in foreign countries where the machine is intended to be marketed.
One potential system for providing a user interface that will meet the needs and requirements of modern day reproduction machines is to use a soft touch control monitor, either alone or in combination with other hard touch control items, such as keyboard. However, prior touch control systems have been limited in the amount of program selections that they provide, and have been afflicted with displays that are often confusing and inadequate in attempting to accommodate all of the various machine permutations and operational modes possible. Further, prior art touch control systems usually impose a strictly operating protocol that requires the operator to step forward and backware through strict predefined selection sequences in order to program the machine, reducing programming efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art for example, a touch screen system which emulates three dimensional objects on a CRT touch screen in two dimensional form is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,499 to Sutton et al. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,870 to Babbel et al, discloses an arrangement for editing audio or video work in which various options are displayed on a touch screen that allows the operator to perform different editing functions by touching selected characters displayed on the screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,250 to Childress discloses a data entry screen in which information is displayed that identifies to the user or operator fields where data may or must be entered, such identification taking the form of highlighting. And, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,037 to Bialek, discloses a catalog system displayed on a CRT with cooperating keyboard for making selections and changes, the display being stored in the form of a tape cassette or cartridge, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,001 to Moore et al discloses a combination CTR and keyboard with touch strips along the sides of the CRT to enable the image displayed on the CRT screen to be manipulated.